Ririna Sanada
Ririna Sanada (真田 莉々奈, Sanada Ririna) is a second-year student at Rijou Girls Academy, a prestigious all-girls high school in her neighborhood. She is the marriage partner assigned by the government for Yukari Nejima. She claims to have no special feelings for Yukari and even become a matchmaker between him and Misaki. She is very interested in romantic stories and encounters. She considers Misaki to be her first friend, and upon realizing this she went as far as crying. 'Appearance' Ririna is a girl with dark purple eyes and waist-length rosy blonde hair she usually style in a two-sided ponytail. She has a slim figure and is the shortest among her friends. Upon seeing her for the first time, Yukari considered Ririna as one of the prettiest girl he has ever seen. Ririna only wears thigh-length dresses outside of her school uniform. 'Personality' Ririna is somewhat of a tsundere yet she has not exerted her feelings in a violent way, she's been victim to misunderstanding them. She is mostly very blunt and often feels socially awkward which earned her the nickname Sanadamushi (Tapeworm). From Yukari's persperctiv, she's got quite an intense personality. Yukari thinks that her social awkwardness actually means that she is just not pretending like the other girls. 'Background' Little, Ririna was confined at the hospital for a long time due a complicated sickness. She was looked after by Naoki Mimasaka, an intern who taught her 6th grade homeroom class.Koi To Uso, Chapter 40 She wasn't able to go to school until the second term in her first year of junior high school (7th grade) but due to her long stay at the IMG_7527 (2).PNG|Ririna in her hospital bed. On her left, Naoki Mimasaka IMG 7529 (2).png|Ririna posing for the camera hospital, Ririna couldn't make friends. Later on, she became a top student and the smartest girl in her grade but sadly, she didn't fit in and didn't make friends until her second year. 'Relationship' Yukari Nejima Yukari is Ririna's arranged partner and current love interest. It's said that he reciprocate her feelings, but both of them chose to hide it because they want Misaki to be happy. Misaki Takasaki Misaki is Ririna's first friend. They're very close to each other and even if both like Yukari, they still deeply desire each other to be happy. Later in the manga, Ririna chooses to hide her feelings for Yukari so he can be with Misaki and make her happy. Yusuke Nisaka Ririna had a bad first impression about him, but they're current on good terms with each other. Arisa Mimasaka Arisa is Ririna's first friend in school. 'Nicknames/Referrals' Sanadamushi - Arisa Mimasaka (Anime only) Snotty Sanada - Arisa Mimasaka Koi To Uso, Chapter 39(Manga Only) Sanada-san - Yukari Nejima Lili/Riri-chan - Misaki Takasaki Sanadamaru - Arisa Mimasaka Lili/Ririhyon - Arisa Mimasaka Lili/Riripipi - Arisa Mimasaka Lili-pon - Arisa Mimasaka Koi To Uso, Chapter 107(Manga only) 'Trivia' *'In the manga, she is commonly referred as Lilina whereas she is called Ririna in the anime. '''References Category:Characters